Gretchen
Gretchen Gritcherson aka "The Gretch" is a girl who is described as being anything but "sugary sweet", as she is sardonic and indifferent about everything. Her lack of enthusiasm is made up with her sharp, critical tongue. With a black belt in karate and an intolerance toward wrong doing, Gretchen is not a girl you want to mess with. However, underneath the tough exterior, she has a huge heart and secretly wishes she could be like any normal girl (though she would never ever reveal this). Her catchphrase is "Ya think?!" usually said to McGee when a plan has gone wrong and he points out the obvious. She is revealed to have a severe phobia of chipmunks in "Cheeks of Dread" and is allergic to lizards and dragons, shown in "How to Potty Train Your Dragon." Her surname is revealed to be Gritcherson in "Meet the Gretch's Parents," where her mother Mrs. Gritcherson (ie Mrs. G) refers to her as Gretchikins then Gretchywetchy. Appearance Gretchen is a tall girl with her black hair which worn in pigtails with red scrunchies, black skeleton earrings, black eyes, white skin, a red shirt, dark red sleeves, a light and greyish purple striped skirt, black and blue striped leggings and maroon shoes. Relationships McGee Ever since their first adventure at Camp Lakebottom, Gretchen and McGee have become best friends, alongside Squirt and the counselors. Whenever Gretchen needs help with something (whether she's fighting a monster or just living her camp life), McGee would be one of the first people to help her. However, McGee's impulsiveness, his tendency to put actions before words, and his sense of adventure can lead to him and Gretchen arguing, like in "The Lakebottom House of Horrors! Mwa Ha Ha! Part 2" when they blame each other for driving Squirt away. However, they always make up in the end. In "The Camp Lakebottom Classic Part 1," it's implied that McGee may have a romantic interest in Gretchen, as he leans in to kiss her near the end of the episode (though Gretchen ruins the moment by sneezes on his face). Squirt notices this moment and even describes it as "romantic." Suzi Gretchen and Suzi have a really hostile relationship as both pageant competitors and campers. Suzi has beaten Gretchen in every pageant they have participated in together, causing a big rivalry between them. During her summer at Camp Lakebottom, Gretchen is still envious about Suzi's pageant successes, which has caused much trouble at either camp. There are several episodes that focus on some part of the girls' relationship. Some examples are "Ring Around the Gretchen" (where Gretchen gets angry that Suzi is secretly holding a pageant, and vows to beat her), "Head Two Head" (where the two try to live their lives after becoming fused together), and "Stage Fright" (where Suzi becomes extremely jealous whenever Gretchen gets the star role in Armand's play instead of her). There is actually an episode where Gretchen and Suzi get along, but it is due to Gretchen becoming opposite due to magic. For most of the episode "Ring Around the Gretchen," Gretchen becomes Greta due to wearing the opposite ring, which causes her and Suzi to become best friends in a short amount of time. However, the friendship is ended when Gretchen becomes normal again. Her parents Gretchen is one of the few people who know about her parents' extreme cowardice. Their cowardice is so extreme that they sent stunt doubles to Gretchen's birthday parties due to being scared of the candles. She hates introducing people to her parents as people find her parents more interesting than her. Her parents have even crashed her beauty pageants sometimes, often stealing the win from their daughter. Despite this, Gretchen still loves them, and she has watched every single action movie her parents have starred in. References Category:Female Category:Main Characters